


I love you, Dad!

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Louise and Maggie [22]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot inspired by a prompt on tumblr. Tom Hiddleston and his teenage daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own Tom Hiddleston, neither have I met him before or know what he is like and how he reacts in certain situations. The character Maggie derived entirely from my imagination and any similarities to living persons are totally incidental.  
> Comments, feedback, criticism etc are always appreciated.  
> Enjoy :)

“Dad? I’m off now! See you tomorrow!” Grabbing my bag, I am just about to walk out of the door when he calls me back.  
“Wait, where are you going, Maggie Hiddleston?,” he asks, looking me up and down, probably of the opinion that my skirt was too short, my shirt too tight or my nail varnish too red.  
“I’m staying at Amber’s tonight. It’s her birthday, remember?” I sigh. 

He has forgotten it of course. Just like everything else that concerns me recently. It has been awful since Mum died. He is either over-protective or does not care at all. Today is one of his over-protective days as it seems, given that he had called me by my full name.

“Amber’s birthday...right. Where does she live again?” He looks at me, apologetically and ruffles through his greying curly hair.  
“Just a couple of roads away, Dad.” I smile a little and walk towards him. “There’s still some pasta in the fridge and I got you your favourite ice cream as well.”  
“Thanks Maggie,” he smiles in return and gives me a hug. 

He looks tired, sad, and lonely, and it breaks my heart. I hate seeing him like this. It has been 8 years now since Mum died and he is still on his own, refusing to go out with anybody else. ‘I already met the love of my life and she was taken from me. I won’t let this happen twice’, he had said every time I tried to convince him to go out, and by this point I give up. I cannot force him, can I?

“Okay, I’m off. Have a good night, Dad.” Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I turn back to the door and shortly after, leave the house. Looking back from the pavement, I see him standing in the door, hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders hanging down. I keep on walking and get my phone out. Going through my contacts, I dial a well-known number and wait for the call to be answered.

“Hey Maggie, are you on your way?,” Amber asks and I can hear her smile through the phone. I hesitate.  
“Amber, I know it’s your birthday but...” She cuts me off, before I can say anything else. She knows what is coming, I suppose.  
“It’s okay, Mags. Don’t worry about it, okay? Take care of him. I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?” It is a friendly reply and even though I had not even known I had been holding my breath, I release it and smile  
.  
“Thanks so much, Amber. I’ll give you a ring first thing in the morning, promise!” I hang up and turn around, walking back home as quickly as I can. 

Opening the front door, I can hear my dad rummaging around in the kitchen. As quietly as I can, I put down my bag and take off my shoes before walking towards the kitchen on tiptoes.  
The kettle finished boiling and he pours himself a cuppa before walking over to the fridge.  
He jumps a little when he sees me out of the corner of his eye, standing in the door.  
“Did you forget anything?,” he asks, his hand still hovering near the door of the fridge.  
I simply shake my head and walk towards him.  
“No pasta tonight, Dad. Let’s go out and grab something from a take away somewhere.”  
“But your birthday party...?,” he asks, confused.  
“Amber is cool about it. I’ll go and see her tomorrow. Tonight, I want to spend the evening with my wonderful father, who has been stuck at home for way too long and who, I can see it in his eyes, is in desperate need for some proper Fish&Chips,” I grin and gently pull him towards the door, handing him his coat.  
“I look awful,” he mumbles and looks down at his black trouser and white shirt combination.  
“You look great, Dad,” I smile and lovingly ruffle through his hair. 

Leaving the house shortly after, I link arms with him and we walk down to our favourite Fish&Chip Shop.  
I can see a smile on his lips as we walk through the light drizzle, which looks even worse in the car’s headlights, and I know I have made the right decision.  
“I love you, Dad,” I whisper and he looks at me. Do I see a tear in his eye?  
“I love you too, Maggie,” he replies just as quietly and puts his arms around my shoulder, squeezing it lightly before he kisses my temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breakfast in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782506) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)
  * [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907884) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)
  * [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038294) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)




End file.
